


I'll Be There

by Tgaret990



Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [7]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: But we're getting there!, Dorks in Love, Incorporating BTE dialogue because that scene played out differently than the last fic, It's not the fluff I promised, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Slight fluff???, Still angsty but not as angsty as the previous work, Talking about your feels, Them being worried about everything, There are so many things to talk about between them, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Directly follows You Can't Have It All.The morning after Fyter Fest Night One, Kenny and Adam talk about many things, and assure the other that they'll be there for each other. The Bucks may or may not eavesdrop on part of their conversation...
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Series: The One-Winged Cowboys Diaries [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761574
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	I'll Be There

I’ll Be There

A/N: … Rain check on that fluff??? Heheh… I blame BTE!!! There’s so much angst and tension between the boys that fluff is literally impossible when all I can think about is how awful we’ll all feel when a big split happens. Sooo, MORE angst. But no arguing and fighting this go round! I feel like I tried to address too many things at once and jumbled things and lost the plot… *nervously laughs and slowly hides*

  
  


Nick sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and lacing up his shoes as Matt paced in the middle of the room. It was the day after the first night of Fyter Fest and… There had been yelling last night. A lot of it. Neither of them had gone to check on Kenny and Adam. They knew their presence wouldn’t exactly be welcome, but… They just needed visual confirmation that the two were alright, or as alright as they could be after yesterday.

“Do you think they worked things out?” Nick asked. Matt grimaced.

“I hope so. I texted Kenny earlier to ask, but he hasn’t read it yet. If I know Kenny, I know what he’ll be thinking about…” His mind flashed back to late 2017, then to early 2018. “He looked so frightened, when Kota offered him his hand. He looked… He looked so hurt. So alone. Like he’d just lost everything…”

“You mean when the Bullet Club Elite were split up?” Matt stopped in his tracks to look at his brother, nodding. “Oh jeez. I don’t want him thinking like that! That’s not what’s happening here!”

“I know. But look at it this way. Us and Kenny haven’t always been on the same page while we’ve been here. We fought, we put some distance between us, remember?”

“But we’re okay now. Everything’s good.”

“Cody’s been distant as hell,” Matt added. “We still talk and hang out, but he’s so focused on the TNT title, and that whole Four Horsemen thing he’s been thinking about for a while.”

“You think he wants to form the new Horsemen?”

“Why wouldn’t he? I love him, but no matter how much he doesn’t want to admit it he wants to be seen as the guy. He wants to lead and be the best. He’s humbled a lot since then, but his ego never died down… Just took a back seat for a while, even if you can still see glimpses of it every now and then.” Nick’s breath hitched when he realized the last part of the situation.

“And Adam,” Nick stated. “During the original split he sided with Cody. He left. And he tried to leave again before he and Kenny started teaming again. But they’re together this time, and things have been good.” His eyes widened as he imagined the worst possible outcomes to all of this. “He wouldn’t.”

“We don’t know that. We don’t know what anyone’s plans are. All we have are theories. But… He could.” Nick stared at Matt in bewilderment, shaking his head and getting to his feet.

“Let’s go. Maybe we can all get lunch together and see if we can figure something out?” The two left their room, heading a few doors down.

“You think Adam would **want** to be near us?”

“We got along well enough before Double or Nothing. I don’t think asking him to get lunch would kill him.”

“Yeah, I know, but still…” They were prepared to knock, but froze when they heard what was being talked about.

_“You think they don’t trust me?”_ Adam asked.

_“I think they’re worried that one of us is going to do something really stupid,”_ Kenny replied with a strained laugh. _“And, to be honest, we haven’t really proved them wrong. One spilled beer and we’re ready to throw down.”_

_“Spilled?_ **_Poured out_ ** _, Kenny. You chose to pour it over the edge of the ring. They just brought us a drink.”_

_“They’ve been talking shit ever since they came here. It’s all about ‘our style of wrestling’s better than yours’. They’re trying to embarrass us, cultivate the entire—”_ Kenny sighed. _“You know what? You’re right. I could’ve given it to you. I was a dick. I was immature. You know? And I… I don’t want to fight…”_ They could hear the worry in Kenny’s voice, but Adam was quick to reassure him.

_“No no! We’re not—I wasn’t…”_ Adam sighed. _“I’m sorry. I’m not trying to accuse… We should’ve handled it better. They should’ve never offered you beer in the first place knowing you don’t drink. And we shouldn’t have overreacted to each other. It’s fine.”_ A brief pause.

_“Are you… Are you still mad at me and the Bucks?”_ There was a short silence that followed before Kenny got a response.

_“I’m not mad at you. Things got heated last night and a lot of shit was said. But I’m not mad at you. And I’m… I’m not mad at them either. Not really. It’s just, and please don’t take this the wrong way…_ The Bucks’ faces fell as Adam explained himself, Matt and Nick taking a step back after hearing everything. Matt walked down the hall, expression unreadable, but a clear hurt in his eyes. Nick stuck around to hear the rest. 

XxX

_Earlier that morning…_

Adam awoke to the feeling of feather light kisses caressing his bruised jaw, eyes fluttering open to land on Kenny and his absolutely messy bed hair. He chuckled at the sight, prompting a confused hum from Kenny and a raised eyebrow.

“Your hair is sticking up all over the place,” Adam told him with a soft smile, voice a bit deeper from sleep. Kenny looked alarmed even as his heart melted from Adam’s voice and his smile, futily trying to flatten some of his hair as Adam chuckled again. “It looks fine. Really. It’s normally wild anyway. That’s why I like it so much.”

“My hair is a stubborn disaster,” Kenny told him, and _oh boy_ did his deeper voice make him feel things. “It never cooperates.”

“It can’t be that bad.” Adam initiated a slow, gentle kiss, hands tangling in Kenny’s curls, their bodies pressed up against one another, Kenny’s legs wrapping around his waist.

“You’ve seen it,” Kenny told him, kissing back and tilting his head to deepen it. “You know how it gets.”

“But I still love it.” 

He ducked Kenny’s next kiss to kiss him behind the ear. Kenny gasped, kissing down Adam’s neck, stubble gently scratching at his skin. Adam melted in his arms with a soft moan, Kenny smiling at his reaction and kissing back up to his lips. As Adam pulled him in closer, Kenny slowly rolled Adam on top of him, grinning into the kiss as Adam pressed him down into the mattress seemingly without realizing it. When they pulled apart to breathe he was surprised to see Kenny underneath him, blushing at the loving, trusting look he was receiving.

“I love you,” he told Kenny sincerely, shakily, thumbs slowly, gently caressing his cheeks. “You know that, right?” Kenny’s hands slowly grasped his, squeezing them comfortingly.

“Of course I know that,” he replied, smiling in reassurance. Adam let out a harsh breath, and Kenny cupped his face in concern. “What is it?”

“Am I… Am I really worth it?” he whispered, looking away. Kenny felt his heart break as Adam explained. “The last relationship I was in… Things were good. We were happy, we got along, we’d moved in together. I…” He swallowed. “I was about to ask her to marry me…” Kenny’s eyes went wide. “We fell out, around the time I’d lost to Jericho. We got into this argument. I don’t even remember what it was about. Then I lost, and things just… Fell apart.” He shook his head, fighting back tears. Kenny blinked away tears as best as he could as Adam continued. “What hurts me the most is that… I thought I’d found the woman of my dreams… And after everything… She just…”

“Adam…” When Adam had talked about relationships not ending well for him… He never thought he meant something like this.

“I’ve never loved anyone else that way except you. I know we’re gonna fight. I know we’re gonna disagree about stuff. I know we won’t always get along. But… I want this to work out. I don’t…” He took a deep breath. “I don’t think I could live through another breakup.”

“Weren’t you the one saying I can’t have it all?” Kenny asked quietly after a moment. Adam huffed.

“I know, okay? Just… I want things to work out between us. Even if everything else falls apart… I love you, and I want to be with you.” A mirror of Kenny’s original words to him. _I_ **_do_ ** _love you, and I_ **_do_ ** _care about you. I want to be with you, Adam…_ Kenny looked up at him lovingly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kenny told him firmly. And, oh, the many meanings that response had. _I’m not going to leave you, no matter what. No one’s going to get rid of me. I won’t go anywhere because I_ **_have_ ** _to keep our Elite family together. Stuck in the middle…_

“I…” He met Kenny’s eyes, the look he was receiving erasing any doubts in his mind. He smiled. “Okay.” He leaned down for a short kiss, then another, pulling back at Kenny’s worried expression. “What?” Kenny bit his lip in thought.

“There’s… So much running through my mind right now. I don’t… I don’t even know where to start.” He gave a nervous laugh, and Adam sat back so that Kenny could sit up. “I’m thinking about… Last night… How much I love you, everything that’s gone on since we’ve been in AEW, everything from ROH and New Japan, and I just…” He swallowed. “There’s so much… That’s happened. So many petty, awful things. So many little things that… I never even thought about until now…” He met Adam’s concerned gaze. “And Matt and Nick, they… I don’t think… They’ve been looking at you differently for a while. You know, ever since the whole ‘I’m done with the Elite’ thing happened.”

Adam shifted slightly, ignoring the pang in his chest at that. “You think they don’t trust me?”

“I think they’re worried that one of us is going to do something really stupid.” Kenny laughed, but it wasn’t joyful. It was pained. “And, to be honest, we haven’t really proved them wrong. One spilled beer and we’re ready to throw down.” Adam raised an eyebrow.

“Spilled? **Poured out** , Kenny. You chose to pour it over the edge of the ring.” He laughed shortly. “They just brought us a drink.” Kenny frowned.

“They’ve been talking shit ever since they came here. It’s all about _‘our style of wrestling’s better than yours’_. They’re trying to embarrass us, cultivate the entire—” Kenny sighed, stopping himself before he could go further. “You know what? You’re right. I could’ve given it to you. I was a dick. I was immature. You know? And I… I don’t want to fight…” His last statement was tinged with worry, but Adam wouldn’t let him think that.

“No no! We’re not—I wasn’t…” He sighed. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to accuse… We should’ve handled it better. They should’ve never offered you beer in the first place knowing you don’t drink. And we shouldn’t have overreacted to each other. It’s fine.” They were both quiet for a moment before Kenny spoke again, hesitant.

“Are you… Are you still mad at me and the Bucks?” Adam took a moment to think about his answer. Was he? At Kenny? The warmth in his chest and the hands softly held in his—When had they started holding hands?—said otherwise. At the Bucks…? Hmm...

“I’m not mad at you. Things got heated last night and a lot of shit was said. But I’m not mad at you. And I’m… I’m not mad at them either. Not really. It’s just, and please don’t take this the wrong way… But…” Adam sighed. Kenny rubbed his thumb comfortingly over Adam’s knuckles, laying his head on Adam’s shoulder. “I don’t… Like the Bucks.” He felt Kenny tense up against him. “Look, I… I love them. They’re family. I owe… My career to you and the Bucks and BTE. I’ll keep doing the bits and whatever else you guys want me to, but…” He pried a shaky hand loose and ran it through his hair. “It’s clear that they don’t like me. And I don’t like them. We… We were all friends, a long time ago, and things were good. Now though…” He shook his head. “It is what it is, you know?” Kenny didn’t answer him for a minute, mind and heart racing, and Adam mentally kicked himself. Why had he said all of that? He went to pull away, but Kenny whined as he moved, latching onto him, legs momentarily wrapping tighter around his waist.

“Don’t. Don’t pull away when we talk about stuff like this,” Kenny whispered, and Adam relaxed his body as Kenny pulled his head back to look at him. “It… It hurts, to see so much tension between all of us. To hear it, every time we talk. To see it in the looks we give, our body language. But… Please don’t try to run away from this just because you’re being honest.” Adam nodded after a moment. Kenny let out a relieved breath.

“I… I can say this,” Adam told him, expression conflicted, but certain, “Even if… We all end up going our separate ways, even if it all ends badly and we can’t stand to be near each other, even if every time we see each other we want to beat the absolute shit out of each other… If you guys ever need me… I’ll be there.” 

Kenny felt like his heart might burst and break at the same time at that. He didn’t know what to say, only knew that the watery smile he gave was as much as he could give in response as he leaned his forehead gently against Adam’s for a moment, closing his eyes. Adam gently wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, breathing as if he’d just had an immense weight taken off his shoulders, letting out small, adorable sounds as Kenny peppered his face with kisses. 

XxX

Nick stepped back from the door again before running to catch up to Matt, expression unreadable, but feeling a strong sense of hope for the first time in a long time. It hurt, to hear Adam say all that. It did. But even if things weren’t okay now, or after a split, or whenever…

They would all be okay.


End file.
